Remember When It Rained
by Jackskellington29
Summary: A girl suffering from a broken heart meets someone she never expected: Raphael Hamato. As she spends time with the well known Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, she begins to fall for Raphael. But will she learn to love again?
1. Chapter 1

My POV:

I stood in the pouring rain, the words finally seeping into me…I don't love you and I never did. I felt myself running, the rain hitting my face, the tears mixing within. I felt hurt, betrayed, a number of things. I stopped and saw an alley; I entered as my body shook with heart-broken sobs, my back leaned against a wall and I slid down, wrapping my arms around my chest. I finally gave in, closing my eyes as my body wracked with heart-broken cries as the rain continued to fall. I remembered how many other guys I had gone through…and I swore right then and there that I would never fall in love again; it would only lead to heart break.

The rain was beginning to stop and I could've sworn I heard something that sounded like somebody jumping from a building and landing on their feet, but I ignored it. I heard the sound of footsteps and they came closer and then they stopped all of a sudden. I felt a hand gently touched my shoulder, and I heard a voice say "H-Hey…you okay?" I opened my eyes and turned to see who owned the voice…it was Raphael. I didn't know his name right then, I felt my eyes close again and I felt the tears come again. Raph knelt beside me and held me close, I heard his Brooklyn voice whisper words of comfort as I clung to him, crying my broken-heart out. Then, I felt his lips against mine…

Raph's POV:

The rain felt so amazin', the way it jus' hits yer skin…it's almost relaxing. I got into anotho' fight wit' Fearless again…honestly; he can kiss my ass fer all I care. I glance down an' I see a girl walkin' along the alley wall. She suddenly sinks down an' I hear her cryin'. Suddenly I decided to do somethin' I never woulda done: ever; I leapt down from the roof, landed on the ground, and cautiously walked ova' to her. I crouched down to her level, as I did I could hear her sobbin'; I had never seen a girl cryin' before, so I reached out and gently touched her shoulder and asked, "H-Hey…you okay?" I could see her look at me an' I was captivated by her. She had brown hair that reached to her shoulders an' the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen. I felt her leanin' against my chest an' I felt her shakin' again, so I knelt beside her and held her, sayin' things that Leo would do when he was in the same position I was in right now. I felt her hold ont'a me and cry. So I leaned forward an' kissed her right on tha' lips…


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember When It Rained-Ch.2**

_Hey guys it's me, I haven't been posting in a while because I've been busy…so this Wednesday I'm going to Ohio and spend it with my mom's family…I can't wait! Enjoy Chapter 2!_

**Raph's POV:**

She told me she didn't a place ta go, so I suggested she could come with me…damn, Leo's gonna chew my ass out fer a week. So, I picked her up an' carried her bridal style; all tha way back home. As soon as we got to the lair, I noticed how quiet the place was; I set her down on the couch an' headed ta Leo's room. I opened the sliding paper door an' saw Leo sittin' on his bed. I cleared my throat and slid tha' door shut…

**Leo's POV:**

I heard my room door open and shut, I looked up from my book and I saw Raphael there. "What is it Raph?" I asked; being the eldest and now the head of the family since Master Splinter's passing, it was natural for me to worry about my brothers. "Uh, Leo…I gotta ask ya 'bout somethin'…"

**My POV: **

I was sitting on the sofa of Raph's home, waiting for him to finish his conversation with his brother. I honestly was hoping I could stay, I had nowhere to go. Suddenly I heard the door open and I could see what looked like Raph's older brother coming out with him. He almost looked like Raphael; except his skin was bright green and he wore a blue mask; _that must be Leonardo_, I thought as I watched as him sit on one of the chairs in front of the couch. "Raph had told me what happened…you can stay here as long as you want." I felt relief flood through me, "thanks, I really appreciate it, I'll try not to be too much trouble" I said. I could see Leo laugh, "Don't worry about it, you won't be any trouble at all." Just then I heard the sound of a door open and I could see another turtle, except he has sea-green skin and an orange mask, come flying out a room. "I thought I heard someone in here!" I felt his arms glomp me and I felt myself being squeezed. "This is gonna be so cool!"


End file.
